


非正常舞会（下）

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 感谢大家对我的支持！！！





	非正常舞会（下）

Harry感觉浑身上下的每一根神经都像是被施了法一般灼烧着，他的后脑被死死扣住，根本没有一丝可以周旋的余地，金发青年的吻技好的过分，仅仅是试过一次就能够轻而易举地找到自己最敏感的那块区域，对方笑得十分恶劣，抓住机会撬开牙冠，不由分说地加深了那个绵长的吻。

　　黑发Gryffindor从来没有想过会有这么一天，在七年级的舞会的前一天，因为大意喝下魔药而失去视觉，被针锋相对的死对头兼暗恋对象跑到宿舍来发现了自己最狼狈的一面，在一片漆黑的情况下被对方死死擒住，接吻到近乎窒息。

　　还有什么比这更令人无地自容的事吗？

　　救世主扪心自问，很快就有了答案，他放弃抵抗般地任命地闭上失去原本功能的双眸，全身心地投入到专横跋扈的攻势里，感受着Slytherin独一无二的味道。 

　　他们彼此沉沦在这个仿佛可以蔓延到世界尽头的吻中，直到黑发青年因为缺氧而不断挣扎，Draco才依依不舍地放过了他，在唇齿分离的瞬间撤出暧昧的银丝，他餍足地舔舔唇，显得十分色情，饶有兴趣地看着大口大口地吸入空气的救世主。

　　”我会教你怎么换气，Potter.” 他凑近对方微微涨红的脸颊，指尖轻轻捋过被汗水浸湿的发梢，如同在欣赏一件巧夺天工的艺术品 “这样下次你就会好受一点，记得感谢我，救世主。”

　　金发青年故意把最后的三个字咬得更深，将每个音节都吐的格外清晰，Harry摇了摇头， 在没有办法看见对方的情况下靠着仅剩的感官下意识地往对方身边凑了凑。 他比任何人都清楚，在这个节骨眼上，自己根本就没有任何反驳的余地，口是心非的嘴硬根本毫无意义。

　　他输了，在这场长达七年的追逐游戏中输得一败涂地，输的一无所有，却在一切结束之前触碰到了本不应该存在的耀眼光芒。

　　“我没有和你再来一次的打算，Malfoy。“ Harry扯出一个不屑的笑，自顾自地站起来靠着存在于脑海的记忆向Gryffindor休息室的门口走去 ”所以你也没有必要教我这些没用的东西，有这功夫不如去想想怎么在最后一个舞会结束之前找到一个心仪的舞伴。” 

　　金发青年像是听到了什么天方夜谭般嗤笑出声，一个箭步上前赶在对方离开之前拽住引人遐想的白皙手腕，力度之大似乎要将骨头一起捏碎。他恶狠狠地将可怜的格兰芬多拉了回来，对上那双被水汽覆盖的，黯淡无光的翠绿色瞳眸。

　　Draco凑近对方因吃痛而显得有些扭曲的面庞，那张白皙的脸颊在阴暗烛光的映衬下显得更加诱人，心仪之人那副混杂着不甘，愤怒和些许委屈的表情像是最上乘的催情剂一般捕获着那颗千疮百孔的心，他感到自己下身硬的发痛，却依旧不为所动。

　　Slytherin的学生向来为了目的不择手段，更不会对已经到手的猎物施舍廉价的同情，这个不可一世的Gryffindor此时已经没有任何抵抗能力，只要略施小计，他就会沦落为自己的东西，谁也休想抢走。

　　所以，根本没有着急的必要，金发青年这么想着，发泄似的将那片薄唇咬破，如愿以偿地尝到了那令他痴迷成瘾的血腥味。

　　自己大可慢慢来，让这个一天到晚除了嘴硬以外一无是处的蠢狮子打心里意识到他到底是谁的东西。 

　　”作为万人敬仰的救世主，竟然会选择临阵脱逃。“ Draco放开了被狠狠蹂躏了一番，已经有些泛红的手腕，好心肠递给了他一点缓冲的时间 ”作为一个Gryffindor，不觉得很丢脸吗？嗯？” 语毕，他再次将指尖插入对方的指缝，十分具有绅士风度在被汗水占据的手背上落下一吻。

　　“你只能是我的东西，Potter ,永远也别妄想着逃离这一切。”

　　救世主愣住了，他感受到了对方十分反常的情感波动，和以往那单纯的嘲弄截然不同，在咄咄逼人的语调下，隐藏着令人心碎的彻骨悲伤。

　　回忆像是走马灯一般从脑海中一幕幕闪过，黑发青年猛然想起了七年前二人第一次见面的时候，那个不可一世的少爷对自己说的话。

　　”Slytherin的学生永远不会在一个愚蠢的Gryffindor面前示弱，记清楚了，Potter.”

　　这些年来的针锋相对，恶语相向，甚至堵上一切的大打出手，让勇猛无畏的格兰芬多忘记了一个早就摆在眼前的，至关重要却被遗忘了的事实。

　　Harry扯出了一个无奈的微笑，即使看不见对方的脸，却依旧能想象到那张即使难过，却依旧要逞强地装出一副满不在乎的面容。 他探出另一只手，动作轻柔地从挽住金发青年的腰。

　　”我不会逃的，Malfoy。“ 救世主感受到对方的身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖，像是做出什么重大决定般缓缓开口 "Gryffindor的学生无所畏惧，即使对方是像你这样的Slytherin。 ” 

　　“我们一直自以为是两个极端，才会一直苟延残喘到现在，不是吗？Malfoy?” 

　　Harry向前走了几步，引导着金发青年在沙发上坐下，他跪下来，竭尽全力地摩挲着对方的腰带，失去视觉让这原本应该无比容易的过程变得繁重而困难重重，救世主费了半天劲还是没能把那根腰带成功解下来，那笨拙的动作甚至让Draco觉得这个格兰芬多是故意在玩欲擒故纵的把戏。

　　“大名鼎鼎的救世主居然连个腰带都解不开，真是令人大开眼界。” 他的声线因过于激动而显得和平日中有些不同，蓝灰色的瞳眸映现出对方焦急的模样 “看在你那么有自知之明的份上，我倒不介意帮帮你，Potter.” 

　　Draco那充满嘲弄意味的语调令黑发青年十分不爽，虽然事情已经演变到了一发不可收拾的地步，自己还是没有办法完全坦诚地面对这一切。尤其是那个人还是一个高傲自大又讨人厌的Slytherin. 

　　他摆了摆手拒绝了对方难得的好意，低下头掩饰自己的心虚不再说话，说真的，Harry根本不知道这一切究竟为什么会变成这样，自己一直将这份感情藏在最不可能被触及的角落，一切的努力却在音乐响起的瞬间化为毫无意义的徒劳。

　　“管好你的手，Malfoy，我还没有不堪到连这点小事都需要你的帮助。“ 救世主加快了手下的动作，在费劲千辛万苦之后终于听到了腰带扣环被解开的声音，他犹豫着帮对方把用顶级面料制成的西裤脱下，一直褪到脚边。 

　　Draco的脸上依旧挂着那轻狂的笑，Gryffindor那副羞愤欲死的样子让那原本好不容易平复几分的心再次翻江倒海般地沸腾了，作怪的暴虐欲呈几何倍数地增长，擅长于审时度势的斯莱特林王子自然不会放过这个捉弄死对头的大好机会，他低下头，轻轻舔弄对方经不起撩拨的耳垂。 

　　”别显得那么紧张，Potter,难道你还是第一次做这种事情吗？“ 金发青年轻声说着，感受到对方微微颤抖的身体后扯出一个得逞的笑意 “还是说，真的被我说中了？嗯？” 

　　Harry翻了个白眼，他一直挺佩服这个混蛋的那种玩世不恭的态度，总是能找到各种各样的方法让他难堪，从第一次踏入Hogwarts的打招呼开始到此时自己在他胯下跪着为止，从未变过。 

　　“我没有必要和你废话，Mafoy, 斯莱特林的学生全是一个样子的油嘴滑舌。” 他发泄似地在对方暴露在空气中的皮肤上狠狠地掐了一下，心满意足地听到一声闷哼 “赶紧直奔主题吧，我不想和一个Slytherin绕那些没用的圈子。” 

　　Draco不为所动，像是个等待被服侍的帝王般有恃无恐地坐在红色的沙发上，很显然，他很享受此时此刻的从容不迫，时间还多的是，自己有必要去板正这个Gryffindor面皮薄的毛病。 

　　”你可真没诚意，Potter. " 他一字一顿地开口说道，尾音上扬 “这个时候该怎么做，难道还需要我来教你吗？嗯？” 金发青年伸出手，轻柔地抚上那张微微泛红的脸颊 “ 说实话，我并不介意多几个格兰芬多来观赏这一切，一定会很有意思的，对吧？”

　　Harry感到脑子里有什么东西砰的一声炸开了，Draco Malfoy没有预兆的突然袭击让他忘记了自己还处在Gryffindor休息室里的事实， 一旦舞会结束，Hermione 和 Ron 一定会在第一时间里赶回来的，如果被他们看到这一切的话就功亏一篑了。

　　“你真是个实打实的混蛋， Malfoy。” 黑发青年恶狠狠地说着，修长的指尖颤抖着伸向前，深吸一口气后脱下了对方的内裤，狰狞肿胀的物件在那个瞬间弹到了脸上，他甚至能感觉到在那根物件上面的脉络以及那炙热的温度。 

　　救世主的喉结下意识地滚动了一下， 他觉得在这种暧昧浑浊的气氛下为死对头口交简直比直接面对伏地魔还要难受上不少，至少在邓布利多军的时候，自己不用担心内心最深处的秘密会被挚爱之人看的一清二楚。

　　“别做出那么一副视死如归的样子，Potter." 视觉的缺失让Harry无法看见对方的表情，他能够感觉到金发青年的脸颊离自己究竟有多么的近 ”对于万人敬仰的救世主来说，这点事情应该不在话下吧。“ 

　　七年的相处让Draco比任何一个人都了解这个死要面子的格兰芬多到底是个什么想法，他很清楚对方完全受不了自己拿救世主的名讳来说事儿，因为那和赤裸裸的侮辱没有什么区别。 金发青年看着身前人踌躇着含住了自己的物件，快感随着毫无技巧的僵硬吞吐如期而至。 

　　Harry觉得让他承认此时的状态还不如直接让黑魔王一个阿瓦达索命把性命了结掉来的痛快，自己从来没有给另一个人做过这种事情，口腔被炙热如铁的物件塞得满满当当的感觉比想象中的要难受千百倍，更令他绝望的是对方完全没有一点得到满足的意思，那根东西还保持着原来的尺寸。 

　　”之前只是随便说说而已，但现在看来我的想法是正确的了，Potter.“ 金发青年的声线中带着若隐若现的情欲，但总的来说还算的上平淡，似乎并没有被格兰芬多的行为取悦到 ”你真的一点经验都没有呢 手法生疏且青涩，还很不成熟。“ 

　　对方微微上扬的尾音和那显而易见的嘲讽语调让救世主感到十分不爽，被一个Malfoy在这种情况下嘲讽还不如再重新参加一次火焰杯三强争霸赛，更何况斯莱特林王子的意思再明显不过了。

　　他扯了扯嘴角，费力地吞吐着那根物件，男性特有的檀腥味充斥着口腔的每一个角落，Harry感到下颚开始发酸， 就连最基本的闭合都做不到，不过话说回来， 他倒真的不介意一口咬下去。

　　就这么浅浅地进行了一会儿，黑发格兰芬多开始逐渐熟悉了这种奇妙而怪异的感觉，像是得到了鼓励的孩子一般开始加大了吞吐的幅度，上牙有意无意地蹭过柱身，他甚至可以感觉到那些凸起的纹路在自己的勾勒下不断起伏着，与此同时终于听到了对方那时不时从嘴里溜出的满足喟叹。

　　”看来，Gryffindor的学生在某个方面并不是像我想象的那么愚蠢。“ 看着身下人越发卖力地取悦自己，Draco扯出一个心满意足的笑，任由细碎的低喘从喉咙间冒出 “你在这方面倒是学的挺快，Potter.” 

　　话音未落，他听到身下人发出一声含糊不清的冷笑，紧接着黑发青年像是喝了不知名的魔药一般开始疯狂吞吐那根物件，柔软的舌尖故意从充血的性器上扫过，甚至还变本加厉地用牙齿去啃咬那片脆弱的皮肤。 

　　随着斯莱特林王子的低喘声越发变得频繁，救世主竭尽全力扯出一个不屑的笑，他知道自己成功了。

　　”你觉得自己非常了不起？Potter?" 金发青年面对对方的挑衅不紧不慢，自己有太多的方法让这个有勇无谋的格兰芬多乖顺下来，那个过程会像驯服一头狮子一般刺激而有趣。他俯下身， 指尖温柔地插进对方的发隙。

　　“我承认，在这方面，你的确很有天赋，救世主先生。“ 他的语调中带着一丝赞许，让黑发青年感到不知所措，说真的，让他相信马尔福会夸赞自己还不如相信Snape会给Gryffindor加上五十分。

　　下一秒，扣着后脑的白皙手掌在没有任何预兆的情况下猛地发力， 证实了Harry的想法，他感觉到那跟滚烫的物件像是要将自己整个人贯穿一般一下子顶到喉咙，喉管本能性地排斥着突如其来的异物，收缩着进行干呕。

　　这个行为无非让金发青年得到得到了极大的满足，黑发格兰芬多的身体就像是为他量身打造，可以轻而易举地将自己送上名为快感的巅峰。 Draco开始缓缓抽动那根狰狞的性器，一次又一次快准狠地顶弄着救世主可怜的喉咙。

　　面对那如同潮水般猛烈的攻势，Harry觉得自己很快就要被那个斯莱特林的混蛋给顶到昏死过去，对方在这方面很显然没有一丝丝所谓的贵族素养，像是个失去理智的野兽般近乎疯狂地发起进攻。即使看不见那张被薄汗覆盖的面庞，他却依旧可以轻而易举地感受到生理性的泪水从自己的眼眶中蜿蜒而下。 

　　“现在就算想要求饶的话，也不会有用的，Potter.” Draco俯下身，心疼地吻去眼角的泪，捧着被情欲沾染的面庞，沉溺在那空洞无神的翠绿色瞳孔 “Gryffindor的学生应该具有无所畏惧的精神，不是吗？“

　　他一字一顿，特地将学院的名字咬得格外清晰，如愿以偿地看到救世主微微抽动的嘴角，和那承载着无上勇气的黯淡瞳眸。 

　　这才是Harry Potter,唯一一个有资格成为自己伴侣的人，不是Pansy Parkison， 也不是Astoria，能够让Draco Malfoy托付终生的人，只有他一个。 

　 Harry在听到格兰芬多名讳的瞬间像是被启发了一般开始接纳对方的攻势，无论事情发展到什么地步，哪怕事态不可挽回，Gryffindor的尊严永远都不会被撼动丝毫。 他调动浑身上下仅剩的力气不断吮吸舔弄那根越发胀大的物件，即使下颚已经快要没有知觉也毫不介意，舌尖不断舔过铃口，刺激着Slytherin的神经。

　　他不会放弃，即使对方是挚爱之人也无所谓，他不断地吞咽着那根炙热的阳具，直到对方满是情欲的低喘声一声接着一声不间断地传入耳膜。

　　这一切仿佛永远都不会停止，Harry不知疲倦地重复着嘴上的动作，放弃一切地取悦着昔日里针锋相对的死对头，仿佛要将七年来一直藏在心里的感情全部在此时此刻抒发出来。 他感觉到了汩汩暖流涌进口腔，在对方略显惊讶的注视下将那带着独一无二味道的液体吞入腹中，一滴不剩。

　　为了将那个人的样子永远铭记于心。 

　　“在这方面你倒是挺爽快的，Potter.” 金发青年的声线因显而易见的情欲变得磁性低沉，甚至带着点嘶哑的感觉，他看着救世主迷离而空洞的瞳眸，扯出一个无奈的笑 “其实就算不咽下去也没什么。“ 

　　实话实说，他真的没想到对方会将那些液体全部吞下去， 从一年级开始，自己的目光就从来没有离开过这个不可一世的格兰芬多，在魁地奇球场上，Gryffindor的找球手永远是比金色飞贼更能吸引他的存在。 

　　但他们被分到了不同的学院，象征着永远不可能有结果的两个极端，他会在万众瞩目的光辉下享受独属于他的名讳，而自己会在阴冷的地窖中奢望着并不存在的希望悄然降临。

　　而此时此刻，那个可望不可及的存在，就在这里，将他的东西尽数咽了下去，光是这么想着，Draco就能感觉到刚刚发泄过的下身又有了抬起头的迹象。

　　“我没有必要听一个自大的Malfoy所给出的建议。” Harry缓缓开口，扯出一个令人捉摸不透的笑意，他的视觉依旧没有恢复的意思，不过这并不影响他凑到金发青年身边，再在对方还没来得及反应的时候吻上去。

　　救世主的吻技相对于斯莱特林王子来说逊色的不是一星半点，他甚至连舌吻的技巧都没能完全掌握，只能凭着感觉去寻找金发青年的舌头，与之共舞。

　　Draco笑了笑，对方逞强的样子令他欲罢不能，Gryffindore的巫师袍在刚才的性事中被脱到一边，红橙条纹的领带也不再像往常一样整洁，只是随意地挂在脖颈处，微微敞开的领口将那片令人想入非非的白皙皮肤展现在Slytherin面前。 

　　很显然，这个愚蠢的Gryffindor并没有意识到自己此时此刻的样子到底有多么诱人。 金发青年闭上眼睛，全身心地投入那个并不算完美的吻，在结束的时候轻轻抚上那片殷红的唇，用极尽温柔的声线缓缓开口。

　　”我可以理解为，你这是在投怀送抱吗？Potter?" 

　　Harry低下头不再说话，他从来没有这个瞬间一样那么迫切地想要找回视觉，渴望着溺亡在那片承载着星辰大海的蓝灰色瞳眸之中。

　　”Slytherin果然有着整个Hogwarts里最独特的逻辑，Malfoy，你这个喜欢把自己的想法强加给别人的性格真是令人作呕。 “ 他的声音还因为刚才那场略微粗暴的口交而显得有些虚弱，身体微微颤抖着，Draco不可置否地摊了摊手，让对方的身体靠在自己的肩膀，捋顺被汗水浸湿的头发。 

　　”多谢夸奖，Potter.” 他对黑发青年的嘲讽充耳不闻，抬了抬手挥动魔杖，二人的身体躺在了格兰芬多宿舍里的床上， Harry对这突然发生的一切感到不知所措，下意识地开始挣扎却被身上人牢牢制住，动弹不得。 

　　”不用害怕，Potter, 你可以把今晚发生的一切都当成是一场梦。“ 金发青年笑着开口，在对方被汗水浸湿的额头上落下一吻，指尖轻轻抚过那块陈旧的疤痕 ”毕竟等到从Hogwarts毕业之后，我也没有什么机会可以像现在这样找你的麻烦了。” 

　　即使竭尽全力地去隐藏，救世主还是可以轻而易举地感受到对方声线中的波动，他太了解Draco Malfoy了，哪怕只有一点点，自己还是感受到了那混杂着无奈与悲伤的情感。

　　他笑了笑，双手攀上对方的肩膀，在失去视觉的情况下凑到金发青年的耳廓窃窃私语。 

　　“我违背了对你的诺言，Malfoy。 Griffindor的学生向来不欠人情。” 

　　Draco蓝灰色的瞳孔被逐渐燃烧起的情欲沾染， 他从来没有想过自己有朝一日还能看到救世主这么主动的一面，如果被Weasly和Granger看到他们一定会觉得这一切都只是因为喝了奇怪魔药而产生的幻觉。

　　“你不会后悔吗，Potter? "

　　"在见到你之后，我就没有什么后悔的资格了。” 

　　救世主贴着对方的耳根缓缓开口，动作笨拙地解开衬衫的扣子，连同格兰芬多的领带一起扔到床下，也许是因为视觉缺失的缘故，他觉得自己此时此刻反而没有那么不安，甚至还有着些许的期待。

　　”如你所愿。“ 

　　Draco动作轻柔地将救世主身上最后一件衣物褪去，让对方的身体不着寸缕，一丝不挂地呈现在自己眼前，他将黑发格兰芬多的身体转过去，好心肠地为对方找了一个相对舒适的位置，欺身压上去后轻轻啃咬那微微泛红的耳垂。

　　”第一次的话，可能会有点痛。” 金发青年从扔在一边的西装口袋里拿出一管润滑剂，在手中晃了晃 “忍着点， Potter." 

　　身下人没有说话，也没有转过身去对上那双蓝灰色的瞳眸，他在知道自己根本什么也看不见的情况下自暴自弃地闭上双眼，将头埋进枕头里默不作声。

　　”Gryffindor的学生不会惧怕任何事情， Malfoy。” Harry的声音含糊不清，带着一点洋洋自得的嘲弄意味 “不过像你这种对自己没有自信的表现，我倒是可以理解。” 说到最后的时候，他甚至故意将音节拖长，撩拨着金发青年的心。

　　Draco从来没有想过对方在这种时候还能够有胆量从容不迫地口出狂言，他冷笑一声， 将青苹果味的润滑剂尽数挤到指尖，在没有任何预兆的情况下探入紧致的穴口，如愿以偿地听到身下人因疼痛而倒吸一口凉气

　　救世主的表情因为陌生的痛楚而微微扭曲，尽管做好了心里准备，但后穴被强行塞进异物的感觉所带来的违和感远比想象的要难受的多， 未经世事的小穴不断蠕动着，讨好般地吸附着那根骨节分明的手指。他听到了身上人那充满轻蔑的笑声。

　　”刚才不是还很厉害的吗？嗯？“ 对方笑着开口，俯下身，舌尖在被汗水占据的喉结上色情地打着转儿，感受着身下人微微颤抖的身躯 ”Gryffindor的勇气应该不止是这种东西，对吧，Potter.“ 

　　他恶趣味地将手指顶的更深，全然不顾可怜的救世主从来没有过任何经验的事实， 在温热湿润的甬道中开疆破土，任由柔软的肠壁就将手指死死包裹住，如同渴水的藤蔓般疯狂地索取着。

　　格兰芬多情窦初开的身体敏感且纯情，像是一张白纸一般一尘不染，光是想着把手指换成自己的那根东西，Draco就下意识地感觉到喉头一紧，浑身上下的每一根神经都因为兴奋的情感而叫嚣着，但他可不想伤害到自己珍视的救世主， 依旧耐着性子地为第一次做这种事情的黑发青年做着扩张。

　　真是，整个Hogwarts都找不出来这么好的Slytherin了。

　　随着对方一次次不厌其烦的顶弄，Harry惊恐地发现那些令人难以忍受的痛楚竟然莫名其妙的逐渐消退了，取而代之的是从未体验过的陌生快感，他咬紧牙关，泛白的指尖死死拽住红色的床单，挣扎着不让呻吟从喉咙中溢出。

　　”你没有忍着的必要，Potter.“ 对方很显然察觉到了身下人的企图，语调低沉而带着海纳百川的温柔，空出来的一只手安抚性地拍了拍雪白的臀部后与黑发青年微微抽搐的手掌十指相扣 “叫出来吧，我很喜欢听你的声音，救世主先生。“

　　他在Harry那被汗珠覆盖的洁白脖颈上留下一个个牙印，自私地宣告着主权，手下的动作不停，把在Hogwarts的这七年里学到的耐心全部用在了为挚爱之人做扩张上面了。

　　“别在做这种事的时候，还像个乌鸦一样叽叽喳喳那么多废话。。。Malfoy。” 救世主的声线在对方极具技巧性的动作下沾染情欲，虽然是带有攻击性的话语，却让斯莱特林王子听出了一股软绵绵的撒娇意味，这使他那近乎病态的占有欲抑制不住地暴增，直接加到了三根手指，将那紧致温热的甬道硬生生地撑开，如愿以偿地听到了身下人再也抑制不住的动情呻吟。

　　”看来，格兰芬多的蠢货们也可以用那张喋喋不休的嘴发出一些好听的声音啊。“ 

　　”闭嘴，Malfoy....." 视觉的缺失让Harry的眼底只有一望无际的漆黑，其余的感官都因此而变得更加脆弱，根本经不起丝毫的撩拨 ”果然，Slytherin的学生在任何事情上都会拐弯抹角。” 

　　他转过头，凭着仅存的听觉和本能轻轻附上那片柔软的唇，布满薄茧的手扣着对方的后脑，揉乱那一头金色的头发。 

　　“直奔主题吧，Malfoy。”

　　Draco不觉得有哪个人能够在救世主那双水雾朦胧的瞳孔下还有足够的定力去拒绝那盛情的邀请，他将对方的主动直接视为扩张完毕的信号，迫不及待地抽出带着肠液和润滑剂的粘腻手指，换上自己早就已经胀的发痛的性器。

　　”准备好了吗，Potter?" 

　　身上人的声线和平日里那十分讨人厌的自负语气截然不同，像是情人间的细细低语一般格外温柔， 即使因为视觉的缺失而无法看见对方的表情，光是听到那低沉而磁性的声音就足以令Harry感到面红耳赤。即使事情已经发展到了现在这一步，让黑发青年亲口说出那句话依旧有着不小的难度。 

　　他轻轻蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，将脸埋进枕头中不再说话。 

　　Draco扯出一个温柔的笑，像是没有任何后顾之忧一般直接长驱直入，救世主的身体在那个瞬间开始本能性地颤抖， 细碎的呻吟声从牙冠中溜出。 

　　难以描绘的痛楚伴随着海潮般的快感将Harry推向名为沉沦的巅峰，三根手指根本就不能和对方那惊人的尺寸相提并论，即使金发青年已经耐着性子为自己做过扩张，在那根炙热的物件进入到糜烂后穴的瞬间，他还是被痛的抽了一口气。

　　”这就是你们所谓的...贵族气质？“ 救世主仅仅擒住被汗水浸湿的被单，支吾着出言不逊 ” 真是粗鲁至极。”

　　”为达目的不择手段，这就是Slytherin。“ Draco听着死对头的嘲讽不怒反笑， 身下的动作不停，狠狠地顶弄着对方的前列腺，将那些没来得及说出口的狠话尽数化作引人犯罪的呻吟。

　　他俯下身，舌尖略过脖颈，没有任何迟疑地咬了下去，在感受到对方颤抖了一下后刺破那层脆弱的皮肤，心满意足地尝到了诱人的血腥味道。 

　　“你不是应该早就知道这点了吗？Potter?" 

　　如果换上平常，Harry一定会在第一时间就找到一套说辞去回击对方的冷嘲热讽，毕竟在Hogwarts的这七年两个人没少干过这种无聊的事儿，但在这个节骨眼上他实在是没有多余的精力去多说一句话，光是抑制住那些该死的呻吟就已经是自己的极限了。 

　　Draco在性事方面就像他本人一样张狂且毫无顾忌，救世主觉得他根本就不懂得什么叫做所谓的节制，对方狠狠地顶弄着被蹂躏到狼狈不堪的泥泞小穴，痛楚渐渐消退，取而代之的是惊涛拍岸般的绝望快感伴随着每一次富有节奏的抽动如期而至，将他的理智线彻底折断。

　　“你的身体真的是十分诱人，Potter。“ Draco身下的动作不停，不断寻找着那可以给予真正极乐世界的一点 ”在这个方面，你倒是不枉救世主的名讳。“

　　他看到Harry的身体猛地颤抖了一下，意识到自己这句话说得有些过分了， 对方转过上半身，黯淡无光的瞳眸恶狠狠地瞪着，过大的力度将下唇咬破，点点鲜血印在上面。

　　”闭嘴，Malfoy。“

　　金发青年停住了，这场等待了七年的缠绵让他忘记了对方那自尊心极强的本性，他欺身向前，心疼地吻去救世主眼角的泪，指尖在那具布满新伤旧痕的躯体上流连，扯出一个无奈的苦笑。

　　Harry的身上总是带着一些伤口，虽然大多数都已经淡化，却依旧会在白皙的皮肤上留下一道浅浅的痕迹，那些星罗棋布的密麻伤痕像是尖刀一般一遍遍伤害着Slytherin的心。

　　从彼此见面的第一天起，Draco就打心底讨厌一直挂在黑发青年头顶上闪闪发光的救世主名讳，倒不是因为这会让他变得多么耀眼，只是因为那该死的名声会让自己最重要的人的在前行的路上跌跌撞撞，变得伤痕累累，这也是为什么他一直会抓着这一点跟Harry过不去的原因。

　　但现在已经没有那个必要了，因为这个不可一世的Gryffindor，已经从里到外都变成自己的东西了。

　　”是我不对，Potter，对不起“ 金发青年缓缓开口，手掌附上对方空洞无神的瞳孔，帮对方把眼睛闭上后再次开始身下的动作，只不过这一次并不像之前那样激烈，而是如同细水长流般的浅入浅出。

　　对方这一个突如其来的转变让救世主一时间有些不知所措，自己其实并没有真正意义上的生气，只是单纯地看对方那种高高在上的态度很不爽而已，完全没有想过那个一直以自我为中心的斯莱特林会真的服软。 

　　他的身体已经在大起大落的交合中逐渐适应了对方的尺寸和力度，甚至衍生出一种扭曲的渴求与依恋，视觉的缺失和后穴难以忍受的空虚感折磨着浑身上下的每一根神经，每一块肌肉，每一滴血液。Harry觉得自己已经彻底在这场较量中输得一败涂地，沦落成对方的俘虏，但苍白无力的可笑自尊不允许他向身上那个高高在上的Slytherin求饶。 

　　Draco从那副隐忍的表情中看出可怜的格兰芬多内心的想法，扯出一个坏笑后继续浅浅地抽动，蛇总是有千万种方法可以将猎物置于死地，即使对方是一头强大的狮子也不例外。 

　　他早就轻而易举地找到了对方的敏感点，却在每一次的撞击中故意绕开，这对于救世主来说无非是一种惨无人道的折磨，生理性的泪水被逼出眼角，被汗水浸湿的脸颊上也染上了色气的红晕。 

　　金发青年下定决心要给这个口是心非的嘴硬狮子一个教训，指尖略过黑色的发丝，俯身去舔弄对方的耳骨，他决定等着面皮薄的救世主先生亲口说出那句话。 

　　”你知道，当时我看到你请了你们Gryffindor的印度女孩的时候，我甚至萌发出要杀了那个愚蠢的格兰芬多的念头。“ Draco贴着对方的耳廓哈气，声线中带着一丝愠怒 “我全当你是因为第一次去舞会，因为紧张才没有做出正确的决定，但没想到你之后居然还请了Ravenclaw的那位疯姑娘。“

　　他越说越气，报复性地拧了一下救世主腰际的软肉，毫不斟酌的手劲在那块皮肤上的刺激因为失去视觉而被放大，对方痛的吸了一口气，后穴猛地绞紧，突如其来的刺激差点让斯莱特林王子直接缴械。

　　”你是不是疯了，Malfoy，哪个正常人会请一只白鼬去舞会呢？“ 无法被满足的煎熬让Harry觉得自己可能要成为第一个在性爱中丧失心智的格兰芬多了，他现在脑海中唯一残存的想法就是希望对方能够赶紧放弃耍这些无聊的小手段，毫无保留地将自己彻底贯穿。

　　Draco不可置否地嗤笑出声，对方不合时宜的针锋相对只会显得他更加的无助可怜，自己有大把的时间来陪这个口是心非的格兰芬多玩文字游戏。 

　　“你可真是绝情，Potter，之前笑着答应我的邀请的人是谁？嗯？” 金发青年突然冲着最敏感的一点狠狠撞去，却在马上就要触碰到的瞬间猛地停下，强烈的反差感硬生生地让Harry闷哼出声，甜腻的音调让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。对方在这方面很显然有太多种方法可以让自己难堪，再这样下去也只是毫无意义。

　　”别闹了，Malfoy。再过一会儿Hermione他们就该回来了。“ 救世主的声线因为Draco的撩拨而升高，带着无法被掩盖的情欲，他甚至在失去失去视觉的情况下看到了那张笑的张狂的脸 ”再这么耗下去对你我都没什么好处。“ 

　　斯莱特林的王子一副无所谓的样子继续着他恶趣味的行为，完全没有要买账的意思，能够捉弄这个不可一世的格兰芬多的机会只剩这一次了，谁知道毕业了以后等待着各自的路又会是什么呢？

　　这么想着，他凑上去，在对方泛红的耳根喷洒热气，将每个字都咬得无比色情。

　　”叫我的名字，我就满足你。“

　　救世主转过头去，注视着那双深邃的灰蓝色瞳眸，张了张口想说些什么反驳的话，却惊恐低发现一个音节也发不出。他没想到对方到这个份上了还要纠结于称呼的问题，七年来自己一直都没有在乎过这些小事。

　　”叫我的名字，Harry。“ 

　　Draco不再动作，声线低沉且性感，伸手将在唇上凝固的血渍抹去，等待着对方的回应，他的动作轻柔，像是经历了生离死别的重逢情侣一般小心翼翼。 

　　救世主叹了口气，七年间一直藏在心底的情感叫嚣着不允许再一次错失眼下唯一的机会，纵使对方是个高高在上的斯莱特林，他也做不到像往常一样口是心非。 毕竟早在他们见面的第一天起，自己就不再拥有这场游戏的主导权了。

　　“Draco，给我。”

　　黑发格兰芬多在说出那个名字的瞬间任命地闭上了双眼，与此同时听到无比熟悉的笑声从身后传来。

　　忍耐许久的性器开始没有任何保留地冲着那一点狠狠进攻，每一次的抽动都伴随着一声高过一声的呻吟浪叫，Draco像是要把救世主永远留在这张床上一般发疯似地顶弄着，似乎要将他整个人从精神到肉体都彻底贯穿，沦为自己的所有物。 

　　一次又一次的冲撞正中红心，将黑发格兰芬多最后一丝的理智燃烧殆尽，不再克制那些争先恐后地从牙缝中溢出的呻吟，被汗水占据的右手与对方十指相扣，在一片漆黑中彻底沉沦在这场似乎永远不会结束的性事中。他不知道这一切到底持续了多久，Draco就像是贪得无厌的巨蟒一般永远得不到满足，一遍遍地撞击着那脆弱不堪的敏感点。

　　”我爱你，Potter , 世间无人能及。“ 

　　Harry在听到这句过分温柔话语的瞬间感到大脑一片空白，就连视觉仿佛都失而复得，他从没想过对方会在七年级舞会的时候和自己表白，喘息着与对方同时交代出来，富有Gryffindor特色的床单被弄得一片狼藉。救世主感觉到Draco将股股滚烫的暖流全数注入他的体内，扯出一个温和的笑后闭上双眼。 

　　他们为了这个瞬间，整整等了七年，在名为单相思的枷锁下苦不堪言。 

　　”你错了，Draco."

　　“I love you more than you do . " 

　　献我身躯作为食粮，将我血液一饮而尽，奉跳动之心筑成道路，灵魂化作星芒佑你前行。  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家对我的支持！！！


End file.
